The Einsteins of Madagascar (TV Series)
Dustin Tudor Pitko's TV show spoof of Nickelodeon's The Penguins of Madagascar TV Series Cast: * Skipper - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Private - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Kowalski - June (Little Einsteins) * Rico - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Marlene - Franny Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) * King Julian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Maurice - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry The Movie) * Mort - Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry The Movie) * Mason and Phil - Kaa and Sir Hiss (Jungle Book and Robin Hood) * Rhonda - Brat (CatDog) * Alice - Ruby Bunny (Max & Ruby) * Burt - Colonel Hathi (Jungle Book) * Bada - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Bing - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) * Dr. Blowhole - Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Fred - Alvin (Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks) * Joey - Austin the Kangaroo (The Backyardigans) * Mother Duck - Amelia the Geese (The Aristocats) * Eggy - Lucky the Duck (Lucky Duck) * Rat King - Horton The Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) * Roger - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * Max - Cat (Coraline) * Officer X/Exterminator X - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Pinky - King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Roy - Buck (Home On The Range) * Hans - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Randy - Jeb the Goat (Home On The Range) * Gus - Ivan (Curious George) * Buck Rockgut - Lovelace (Happy Feet) * Chameleons - Frogs * Barry - Simba (The Lion King) * Jiggles - Himself * Rat #1 - Nick the Rat (Chicken Run) * Rat #2 - Fetcher the Rat (Chicken Run) * Snake - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) * Radio Guy - Himself * Vet - Purple Doctorfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Wild Marlene - Puffy Fluffy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Speak-and-Spell - Himself * Hornet #1 - Barry Benson (Bee Movie) * Hornet #2 - Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) * Computer Voice - Himself * Cecil and Brick - Snips and Snails (Equestria Girls) * Chuck Charles - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Amarillo Kid - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Savio - Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) * Stacy - Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Becky - Sweetie Drops (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Santa Claus - Klanky Klaus (Rolie Polie Olie) * Alex the Lion - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Cabby - Himself * Boy - Himself * Bunny - Odie (Garfield) * Monstrous Bunny - Doberman Dog * Man's Voice - Himself * Ridiculously Deep Voice - Himself * Host - Himself * Shingen - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Frankie the Pigeon - Himself * TV Announcer (1) - Himself * Machine Voice - Herself * Popcorn Cart Guy - Himself * TV Voice - Himself * Ghost Sheep - Shaun the Sheep (Shaun The Sheep) * Crowd Guy - Himself * Tasty Fish - Himself * Narrator - Himself * Lobsters - Rabbids (Raving Rabbids) * Chrome Claw - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Gallery: Leo-little-einsteins-9.82.jpg|Leo as Skipper Annie in Little Einsteins.jpg|Annie as Private June in Little Einsteins.jpg|June as Kowalski Quincy in Little Einsteins.jpeg|Quincy as Rico Frannyrobinsoninmeettherobinsons.jpeg|Franny Robinson as Marlene Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as King Julien Tom-tom-and-jerry-tales-1.74 thumb.jpg|Tom the Cat as Maurice Clip-art-tom-and-jerry-381931.jpg|Jerry the Mouse as Mort Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Mason SIRHISS.png|Sir Hiss as Phil Category:The Penguins of Madagascar TV Spoofs Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko's Spoof Shows Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko